blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood 0
Blood 0 (Often called Nagi or Nagitora) is the main protagonist of the Genesis Destruction storyline in the EvoBlaze Series. He’s a member of the Novus Orbis Sequentia as an adopted member of the Nagitora family, and soldier of an elite unit called the Arbitrator's Order. He's the wielder of a Boundary Armament infused to his body and designed to enhance Drive and the manipulation of Seithr, called the Edge of Sin: Blood 0. Information Blood 0 is a young man who at some point surrendered his status as human for unknown reasons, he became known as Blood 0 and joined the PMC Izanagi Agency alongside his ill younger sister Amara after an incident occurred at the Wadatsumi laboratory. Before he was known as Blood 0 he spent his earlier portions of his life in ruins which carried the histories of Azure, in the city of Wadatsumi. While he was kept in sanctuary by the guardians of that land, he was more primarily looked after within the laboratory in Wadatsumi's underground sectors but wasn't in his discomfort and he'd been treated well. He was being taken care of by a lead researcher known as Karo who'd been entrusted with Blood 0 and Amara as an acquaintance to the guardians and pacifists who resided in ruins of Wadatsumi. While there it seems Blood 0 was happy to help the branch in their research against the strange anomalies of Seithr that'd been gaining strength. Because of Blood 0's genes and DNA supposedly being unaffected by overexposure or corrosion, it made him a good starting point to look for how to stop the anomalies. Wadatsumi Collapse The incident where Blood 0 would lose his humanity. Blood 0 escaped the laboratory that had been raided by the Rogue Sectors during a groundbreaking contact with the Boundary observed by Karo and his superiors and fellow scientists. Blood 0 and Amara managed to get away, as the lab was infested with corrosive Seithr. Amara fell ill, while Blood 0 suffered a mortally wounding blow from a member of the Rogue Sectors that would of taken his life until his Boundary Armament activated and allowed him to not only kill the Drive user but also save his own life. The yellow-eyed Drive user beforehand taunted and murdered Blood 0 trying to take what was inside of him. While he did take part of the Armament's power through touching it, he dissolved supposedly into Seithr soon after when it drove Blood 0 mad temporarily and manifested its power which consumed them. Later on Karo returned to find the youths in critical condition, and one of his superiors who was within the Novus Orbis Sequentia requested aid of some of the families including Cyrus Sorairo and managed to take the two back to the main order. Introduction to the Novus Orbis Sequentia Blood 0 made a full recovery, discovering the Armament had become a literal piece of him and formed itself over the destroyed parts of his body redesigning his cellular structure where it built itself on him while the rest of his body remained the same. Though, for some reason it didn't have as much power as it did at the laboratory, resulting in it only manifesting partly and going into a dormant state where it seemed to store energy. While the researchers were baffled and fascinated, Blood 0 showed he could care less about the results or scientist's rambling, being far more concerned for his sister. Though Amara wasn't as fortunate and was withering away, much to his distress. He was pulled away to be spoken to by the higher ups and was somehow accused of being responsible for what happened during the Wadatsumi Collapse since apparently the contact was vital to the War's status. The success limited and the only remains of it a small crystallized formation that was now dormant, they kept the fragment and then asked Blood 0 why he had the Boundary Armament, though he had no idea it was even inside him. Though Blood 0 took immediate notice of another yellow-eyed drive user who was the one to confirm that he had the Boundary Armament they were speaking of: The Edge of Sin. After learning its history, he would either be forced to forfeit his life or pay off his debt to the Government by using his Armament against the Rogue Sectors along with destroying powerful entities that threatened the order and were supposedly also after the armaments to destroy the peace. Blood 0 seemed defiant and skeptical however mentioning that he wished to know if any of this could save his sister, and that he didn't care about his own life. The higher ups mentioned it was indeed possible, they just needed to create a unit with the power to create the kind of energy needed to do so. For the time being they promised to extend her life through the System they'd recently designed to maintain the Boundary- and would connect her to its source to keep her alive for now. Reluctantly he accepts their terms under the promise his sister would be saved eventually and returned to human status if Blood 0 could succeed and protect the Azure from the Rogue Sectors. After he was released, The black-eyed man with the unsettling yellow irises calling himself Akuhei Yamaorochi stopped Blood 0 before he left and told him that the Rogue Sectors would try to take that Armament again, since they need that kind of power to destroy the NOS's grip. He encourages him to find the Azure that belongs to the Armament and by extent Blood 0 telling him it'd give him all the power he wanted. Blood 0 feels uncomfortable around the man and asks him to stay away since he gave off an ill vibe and felt as though a snake was coiling around him. To that the Genesis Destroyer laughs and says to savor that free will he had, and he was somewhat annoyed of his presence for some reason he couldn't understand. Soon they're interrupted by Blood 0's new mentor, Sigma, who enters from the wing and implores Yamaorochi to leave the two noticing his strange behavior being out of place since he was usually bored, quiet and cold unless he was killing someone. Yamaorochi leaves afterward, letting Sigma speak to his new pupil. Sigma being the past mentor of a member of the Nagitora family, gave a proposition to Blood 0 to become its new representative. Sigma who would be his overseer and raised the last child who was part of it. Soon Sigma introduced him into the Magic guild-based PMC Izanagi Agency working with several others in the agency and began his training to harness his Boundary Armament leaving his old life behind him to fight for what he believed to be a better future. Personality Appearance He has a pair of green eyes which turn red when the armament is active. Similarly, his hair was white, only gaining a series of red streaks when the armament became active. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Non-Human Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Arbitrator's Order Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Izanagi Agency